Unatrual Love
by Amelia Greydawn
Summary: (First name) had move to Ikkebukuro and the moment she saw Shizuo Heiwajima she fell hard for him and the same goes for Shizuo. He fell in love with her. Nothing can go wrong..right? Shizuo x Reader. Shizuo Heiwajima x Reader. Mild Lemon. AU. Shizuo's favorite Singer is Frank Sinatra in this story (x
1. Chapter 1

Unatrual Love.

Shizuo Heiwajima x Reader.

Chapter 1

New faces.

It was a calm fall morning. (F/n) woke up early and looked at inside her fridge and notice she had run out of few things she needed such as eggs milk and the typical. (F/n) sighed and made her messy (h/c)hair into a lazy bun and got dress putting on her boots and walking outside. She was new to Ikkebukuro but already knew enough. She knew about Shizuo Heiwajima. The strongest man in Ikkebukurro and also knew about Izaya Orihara two people she was warned to stay away from. She also knew that they didn't get along. (F/n) also knew about the headless rider whose real name was Celty and about her boyfriend Shinra a really good doctor she went to often. Why often? Well 6 months ago when (F/n) got a job as a waitress in a near café and being one of the prettiest and most confident girls there she was obviously attracting a lot of attention and by those comments clients were making saying:

"Where that pretty young waitress with (h/c) hair?"

She were obviously making a lot of girl jealous and causing them to be mean towards her. One night when She had just finished her shift she was heading toward her apartment when all of the sudden she felt her hair being pulled back.

"Stealing costumer huh? You fucking slut! Attention whore!"

"Jesus decided already what am I a slut or an attention whore?" She said as she kicked her stomach making the girl let go of her hair.

"Ugh" She fell to the ground and the other two of her girlfriends took a beating and so did she. Even though she wasn't so strong she manage to defend herself against girls….only…man were a different thing but as far as the other they said her slaps would make them remember her. Rumors of (F/n) had been spread in her other city saying that she had slapped a guy so hard she broke his jaw. Of course it wasn't real…at least not to her but she didn't care. Aside from that after a good beating from 3 girls she took them to a near doctor and knock on the door of his apartment. He opened up and then saw her but after carrying 3 unconscious girls with her all the way there, she fainted as well. The next day Celt had to take her to her work place.

(F/n) had very few friends. She wasn't the type to make friends quickly or fall in love. She was just quiet and she liked being like that.

When she was walking outside to her corner store in the entrance she noticed people gathered in a circle just standing. They seemed to be staring at something.

"Oh I'm not mad. I just want to beat the shit out of you."

(F/n) heard someone said but she didn't care. She had walked over here to buy stuff not to wait for all them to finish their drama play.

She went pass all the other people. She notice they were probably from the Dollars by their appearance but they didn't do anything to her since they didn't want to disturb the two people in front of them who was Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara. Now she knew why people were so quiet and not doing anything. As she had thought before she didn't care who the hell was fighting she just wanted to get her stuff and leave. So she just walked in the middle of them towards the door of the store as they opened by themself.

"Excuse me." (F/n) said.

Everybody gasped at what she had just done. Even the two men who were the center of attention just looked at the (H/c) haired girl pass by.

"Mmmh…New meat…" Izaya commented as he saw (f/n) with a smirk. On the other side the blonde one was just shocked and had forgotten what he was mad about. Everybody waited for (f/n) to come out since all of them were interested in what she was going to do next so when she was coming out with her bags (F/n) heard a familiar voice.

"They're she is! The Attention whore!" Some girls came up to her with their arms crossed.

"You think you can make a fool of us? Next time don't touch me! Ugh!"

They then grabbed her bags and threw them down as everybody stared. (F/n) sighed and kneeled to pick up her stuff and saw the blonde help her. She put her (h/c) hair string behind her ear.

"Thank you." she said to Shizuo with a smile. She then saw how his cheeks became a little red.

"Don't ignore us!" Her co-worker said as she picked (F/n) up from her bun up to her covered in makeup face.

"Ow cut it out!" (F/n) complained as she looked at the darked skin girl with an angry face.

"Fine" She said letting (F/n) go and pushing her making her fall back but the raven haired guy caught her.

"Whoa you girls aren't nice. Are you okay miss?" He asked (F/n) as he smiled at her.

(F/n) Nodded came out of his arms and walked a few inches to the darker skin girl. She smirk and laugh at her.

"What are you going to do shorty?" She said laughing also with her two girlfriends in the back (F/n) then gave her a slap and all gasped once again and all of a sudden.

 _Crack!_

Her jaw made the most awful sound ever. (F/n) had broken her jaw with her slap. While she was crying in pain she spoke.

"I'll take that as thanks for taking you to the doctor after you had already beaten me and falling unconscious." (f/n) informed them. "Please reconsider before fighting with me for the next time. Thank you." (f/n) warned as she turned around and bowed at everyone.

"Sorry for disturbing your fight." (F/n) then turn to Shizuo and Izaya and bowed as well.

"Thank you." She bowed at them.

"It's okay I—" before Shizuo could finish his sentence Izaya interrupted him.

"The pleasure was all mine." He said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Please don't." (F/n) said removing her hand from him as she left.

When Shizuo saw that he got real pissed and picked up the nearest heaviest object and threw it to Izaya

"Damn that flea! IIIIIIZZZZAAAAYYYAAA!"

A heard as a sudden crush was heard and lots of gasp and screams were heard as well.

She was smiling on her way back to her apartment. She felt so good breaking the jaw of that girl. She hated her so much and she even met Shizuo Heiwajima who was really handsome. And he voice just excited her. Izaya on the other hand looked exactly like they describe him. But even though he was cute he would ever get to be as Handsome as Shizuo. Man she fell hard for Shizuo even when his cheeks went red, Jesus that was so cute. She then knew she had fallen hard for Shizuo Heiwajima. On her way to her apartment Shizuo had filled her mind. When she placed her foods in the right cabinets and everything she was thinking of Shizuo and how he had made her panties moisten. A few moans were heard from her bedroom.


	2. Love at First Sight

Shizuo Heiwajima x Reader.

Love at First Sight.

Chapter 2

Just when Shizuo as about to leave he had softly kicked something. A (Color) phone. He turned it on and saw a picture of (F/n) and someone else on the lock screen. He just looked at it and then heard a horse sound as Celty made her way to him and then stop to him and took her little phone thingy and start typing on it.  
 **[Hey Shizuo have you seen a girl with (H/c) Hair around 5'1 maybe?]**

"Does she have (E/C) eyes? Does she look like this?" He turned (F/n)'s phone on again and showed her the image. Celty's shoulders jumped a bit

 **[Why do you have it did you hurt her?! Oh Lord where is she?!]**

"Hey relax women I didn't hurt her she just well… while me and Izaya were fighting in front of the corner store she just went passed us and interrupted our fight that's all."

 **[Oh my God did you hurt her? Did you take her phone away because she interrupted your fight?! Where is she?!]**

"Listen women I already told you I didn't hurt her and I have no idea where she lives. Okay?! You're pissing me off!"

 **[Well then let's just go ask around…]**

"Fine by me…" Shizuo said as he put on a Helmet Celty had made and got behind her. The two went around asking for her and then finally figured where she lived and went over. They knock on her apartment door and the moment she opened Shizuo's cheeks went to red. She was so beautiful. He felt like he wanted to just go over to her and kiss her and make her his.  
"Oh Celty what are you doing here?"

 **[I came to drop off the purse you left on my apartment]**

"Oh my Gosh thank you so much!" (F/n) Hugged Celty and smiled as she pulled back.  
"I-I Came here to leave what you dropped on the entrance of the store…" Shizuo said with a blush looking away returning her phone to her.  
"Thank you so much Heiwajima-san!" She said taking her phone. When they both touched their hands they felt a really good feelings on their chest. They then pulled away and blushed. (F/n) felt her panties get wet again as she looked away. Celty then brought her phone to (F/n).  
 **[So that's it.]**

"Oh thank you a lot Celty. Here have my phone number so if you ever need anything you can call me." (F/n) Said as they exchanged phone numbers. "You too Heiwajima-san!" She said with a smile.  
"S-sure." He said with a blushed as they exchange phone numbers. It then started to rain and and Shizuo sighed.  
"Stupid weather.." Shizuo muttered as he saw outside.  
"You guys can stay if you want…" (F/n) suggest but Celty picked up her phone.

 **[I'm sorry I would love to but Shinra will get really worried if he doesn't see me in the apartment by night.]**

"Aww that's sucks anyways then see ya." (F/n) Said.  
 **[Shizuo, you coming?]**

"Hell no, I don't want to get my suit wet…" He said with a blush and looked at (F/n).  
"I don't mind you staying Heiwajima-san." She said with a cute smile and as soon as they dismiss Celty they went in and took their shoes off.  
"Thank you for letting me stay." He said with a blush and a little embarrassed.  
"No problem Heiwajima-san." She said with a smile making coffee for the both of them.  
"By the way how do you know my name?"  
"You're pretty famous around Ikkebukkuro Heiwajima-san." (F/n) Said with a chuckle as she went over to him.  
"Shizuo is fine." He said with a embarrassed smile.  
"Alright then Shizuo it is." She said with a cute smile. She was so pretty…probably to pretty for him to go out with him. She seemed so delicate he could break her.  
"So…What's your name?" He asked blushing.  
"(F/n), (F/n) (L/n)."  
"Oh what a pretty name. Nice to meet you (L/n)-san." He said.  
"(F/n) Is fine." The (H/c) haired girl said with a smile and they gazed at each other. Then she notice the coffee was ready She stood over and grabbed them and brought them to the him but then slipped. Shizuo caught her and the coffee had burned him a bit.  
"Damn it." He said as she blushed and looked at him.  
"Oh I'm so sorry I—"  
"It's okay…Are you okay?" He asked as he looked at her blushing a lot.  
she nodded and she then broke free from his arms and took him to her bed room.  
"I'm sorry…" She said while banding up Shizuo's arm and looking down. He then lifted her chin to him and smile.  
"I said it's alright…don't worry…" They locked their eyes and then finally made their lips touch. They went from passionate kissing to rough kisses with tongue. Shizuo took his cloth off while kissing her and then he removed her shirt as he kissed her collar bone.  
"S-Shizuo...!" She groaned and closed her eyes blushing. He then unbuttoned her pants sliding them off with her panties.  
"I- I'm not good with bras. So…" He admitted as he looked away embarrassed. She smiled and removed it herself as he removed his pants revealing a big hard bulge in his boxers. (F/n) 's hand went to it and held it as she rubbed it. He heard the moan that Shizuo was trying to hold and then she took his boxers off and lick his long shaft. She then took it all on her mouth and licked his head while sucking him off. He then stop holding his moans and became moaning and groaning rubbing her heard as he ran his fingers through (F/n)'s (H/c) hair. She then felt the salty liquid run through her mouth as she swallowed it. He smiled and looked at her.  
"Where did you learned all of that? You're really good…" He complimented with a smirk as he ran his fingers through her hair and then went to caress her cheek smiling. She blushed and smile as he slowly laid her on the bed rubbing her womanhood and her clit. He slowly slide one of his long fingers into her making her groan. The sweet sounds she made excited him more. It turned him on more listening to her moans. He then slid another finger into her sliding them in and out. He smiled and fingered her fast.  
"Shizuo! Ahh fuck yes!" She moaned and the looked at him as he slide his finger out and licked them.  
"You tasted really good (F/n) I would love to eat you out but I think you would want me inside of you already am I right? He asked with a grin as she slowly gave him a small blushing nod. He then carefully and slowly entered her. She was really tight. He began to thrust into her as he moaned and she made those cute little moans of her.  
"Fuck…(F/n) You feel amazing…" He moan as he began to thrust fast he then lower himself down to kiss her as he notice how every time he thrust made her breasts bounce. He went down to her and began to suck on her left nipple and then he licked it as he thrust faster and harder.  
"Fuck Shizuo please go deeper!" She said with a desire tone on her voice as she ran her fingers into his blonde locks of hair. He went in deeper to her as he sucked and left hickeys on her breast. He then looked at her blushing as she was with a pleasured face. He then kissed her neck leaving a small hickey on it. He then kissed her and felt like coming. He thrust a bit more and then pulled out coming on her stomach.  
"Are you satisfied?" He asked looking at her blushing. She nodded blushing a lot and he then went down to her and kissed her. She kissed back and when her tender lips and his rough ones collided they felt warmness inside their hearts. They knew by then that they were meant for each other.

"Wanna go take a shower?" He asked as she sat up and kissed him smiling.  
"I'll take that as a yes." He said with a smile as he carried her bridal style to the shower. After the shower they were at her bed laying down holding hands and learning a bit about each other.  
"Wanna be my girlfriend?" He asked with a grin as she held his hand tighter.  
"Haha of course we just made love! ~" She said with a smile as she he then turned to her and kissed her. She kissed back and felt how much happiness he was making in her heart as they slowly parted.  
"I love you..."  
"I-I…love you too…" She said blushing looking at him as they put their foreheads together. That Night they both slept wonderful. They both fell in love at first sight.


	3. Jealousy

Unatrual Love.  
Chapter 3

Jealousy

Izaya Pov  
" (F/n) (L/N) Mmmh? What an interesting human…breaks jaws from her slaps..huh? She may be a female Shizuo?" He began to laugh and spinned himself in his chair.  
"How come I didn't know about her before? It says she has being here for six month already yet I haven't played around with her until tomorrow. Oh Shizu-chan..you're keeping me away from my job….well then Tomorrow I'll see what (F/N)-chan has to offer…." He began to laugh again while spinning around. 

Shizuo's Pov

I had woken up and looked around to find the beautiful girl I had hooked up and made love to yesterday she was nowhere. Did She get scared of me and run away? Was I to boring yesterday? Was I the worst she ever had? I quickly got up and ran to the kitchen where she was standing making breakfast.

"Ohayo Shizuo!~" She said with her ever so sweet angelic voice as I ran and hugged her picking her up and spinning her.  
"Shizuo!" She giggled and looked at me. We locked our eyes and smile we then lean in for a kiss.

She then looked down and became very red.  
"Hey women what's wrong?" I asked and looked at her while I held her from her waist.  
"S-Shizuo….I….Well you forgot to put boxer or something to cover your friend…." She said embarrassed still looking down at it. I then let her go and went to my bedroom and got dressed. I then came out when she already placing breakfast at the table as she smiled at me.

"Well Shizuo I need to leave for work so I'm off, bye." She said as she put her boots on and kissed me on the cheek. I then grabbed her arm and pulled her to me kissing her with tongue.  
"I enjoy my kisses more like that sweetheart." I said with a wink as she giggle and was blushing very hard.  
"Hehe bye darling." she said as she walked out.

Wonder where she works at.

You Pov

Please inform me when you're going to miss a day of work (l/n) " Your boss warned with a sigh and a sweat drop.  
"Yes I'm so sorry boss."  
"Alright get going."  
After a few minutes  
The bell of the door ringed.

"Welcome Master." You bowed and smile.  
"Whoa (F/N) I didn't know you worked here."  
"I-Izaya-kun?" You asked confused. "What are you doing here?"  
"Can't I come to pick up some coffee?" He answered amused.  
"Of course but…it's just strange. I have a weird feeling about this."  
"Oh come on (F/N) Let's have some coffee together."  
The bell ringed again and you bowed once again.  
"Welcome Master." You then pushed your (H/C) hair behind your ear and sighing.  
"I can't Izaya I got to work…."  
"Oh really? Yesterday I came to see you but they said you hadn't appear…You were probably with Shizu-chan…"  
Your eyes widen and then you turned to the other side blushing.  
"Am I right?" He asked having fun. "Or was he with Vorona again?" He looked up holding his chin.  
"Vorona…? Who is he or she?" You asked.  
"You don't know who she is?" he asked smirking.  
"So it's a she?" You voice tone changed into a jealous one.  
"Someone's jealous…. Haha kawaii!" he said as he chuckled  
You then slammed the table.  
"Shut up or order!" You said angry.  
"Jeez sweetheart calm down…haha..sure um let's see are you on the menu for maybe on Saturday…?" He ask grinning  
"Lame joke mister." You said smiling a bit.  
"Aww you're cruel (F/N)-chan. He whined. "I spend the entire night searching for that joke! But I still got you to smile huh?"  
"Hehe maybe…" You answered back trying not to smile.  
"Well then. I'll wait for you Saturday afternoon at the water fountain in the park?"  
"Alright…but it's not a date okay Izaya?"  
"Okay okay. See ya…" He stood up and waved as he left leaving some money at the table. While walking to your apartment you saw Shizuo and smiled and a blonde women following him behind. You then felt very jealous for some reason. It was weird you thought. The last time you ever felt like that was in high school when your friend had finally gotten that poster of the anime character you liked a lot. You walked over to him and the moment he saw you he smiled and ran to you.  
"(F/N)! You here!" He hugged you and you hugged back when he duck to hug you the girl behind starred at both of you confuse. You just glared at her and then rolled you r eyes and smiled at him.  
"Wanna go back to my apartment?"  
"No. I wouldn't like to be a trouble since I see you got better company. " You turn to leave ans Shizuo just stood there as you walked away.

Shizuo's Pov

What is wrong with her? She was super happy this morning and now she's oh I'm such an idiot!  
"Sorry Vorona I-I have to go." I said as I started running towards (F/N) but Vorona grabs my arm.  
"Shizuo who is she?" She asks  
"Oh yeah I forgot to mention her but she's my girlfriend." I said being proud of myself and smile.  
"Y-your Girlfriend?" She asked again  
"Yeah! I-I gotta go!"  
"But she already left. What's the point do you even know where she's heading to?"  
"N-no but—"  
"Just let her go. She'll come tomorrow." She then hugged my arm and smiled.  
"Can you please drop me of at the Russian sushi restaurant please."  
"Why? You can defend yourself. And plus it's sounds like something couples would do…."  
She let me go and walked away.  
Seesh why is everybody so mad. I was just being honest with her!


	4. (AN)

(A/N)

So hey guys…or the two people that have been Reading this carp or I don't know how many people have actually read this. Lol Anyhow so I hope you're enjoying this so far. I don't know how Vorona acts in the anime towards Shizu-chan because well Ihaven't finshed watching the anime I stayed in epsode mmmh… I don't remember but I also really didn't pay that much attention to her on the anime. But anyhow. Yes she going to be bitch and she is going to be your enemy. First of all the story isn't lemon. Only a little bit I need to change the summary. So yeah shit is going to go down when you and Izaya go on the meeting he arranged Saturday and him and Vorona are basically going to ruin you guys relationship. How? I Don't know find out! Oh also Shizuo is going to sing you a song!~ but that's for later on. Please continue on reading! Love ya!~

Ps if anyone likes free I made Free Characters x Reader so check that too if you want to!~  
Anyhow bye love You all.  
~ Amelia.


	5. I love everything about you

Guys before I start I wanted to say that I will try to write this story from a 3rd POV. Okay then thanks so much for reading Love yall!~

Unatural Love  
Chapter 5

I love everything about you.

Shizuo was walking down the streets of Ikkebukuro trying to look for the most beautiful girl he ever laid his eyes on. He didn't know where she lived because they barely started going out yesterday. It went kind of fast but he didn't mind. It was love at first sight anyway. He thought to himself as he made his way to a crowded sidewalk where he saw a girl with (H/C) hair similar to hers.  
"(F/N)!" He yelled as he tries to reach her. She then turned around and they had locked their eyes. She stood there as he made his way to her.  
"Are you okay? Why are you mad?" He asked looking down at her.  
"Would you be okay if Izaya just hugged me out of nowhere?"

"Of course not! I'll be piss and kill the scumbag if he ever touches you!" He answered becoming mad just be thinking of it.  
"See? I don't like it either when girls just randomly hug your arm or hang out with you. It's called jealousy Shizuo." She answered kind of cold still having their eyes locked.  
"Jealousy…? Why would you feel jealous? I could never love anybody else than you. You have been the only one that has ever made me feel this way…" He confessed rubbing the back of his head blushing. Her (E/C) eyes widen as her cheeks became a color of red.  
"H-how do I make you feel?" She asked blushing.  
"You… You make me feel all warm inside and you make me feel like…like I can control my anger…" He said looking down at her slowly ducking while she tip toe to kiss until they finally kiss. The people around gasp to see the strongest man of Ikkebukuro kiss some girl they started taking pictures. It wasn't long before the both realize they were taken pictures of so they had to break their wonderful kiss. Shizuo got pissed at that and grabbed a nearby stop sign ready to smash people's faces with it. Just when the terrified people closed their eyes ready to feel the horrible smash they heard a loud metal hit the floor as the opened their eyes they saw the stop sign on the ground and the (H/C) hair girl holding his hand as they smiled to each other. He then left with her to her apartment. The people stayed there talking to each other and surprise but grateful they got to live for another day. When the two lovers got to her apartment he didn't want to let her go.  
"Do You really have to stay alone? Can't you stay with me?" The blonde ask hoping his girlfriend would just accept to sleep over at his apartment.  
"Shizuo I need to take care of my apartment…and I need my cloth here as well…why don't you just sleep over in my apartment?"  
"Are you okay with that?" He asked tilting his head a bit. She nodded with a smile as she took his hand. He looked at her red and took his time to hold it back and smile. He then duck and kissed her tender lips. They stayed outside making out so he just decided to pick her up while kissing her and take her to her apartment. She opened the door to her apartment as she enters walking back ways kissing her lover while her hand was on his cheek. He closed the door behind him and picked her up as he nibble on her neck. She took her sweater off and unties her (H/C) bun letting her hair go.  
"Second door." She said as he walked opening the second door and laying her on her bed. She watched as he took his clothing off as she took her dress off. She then went a little back as Shizuo lean in and began to kiss her again this time sliding his tongue into her mouth exploring it again as if he hadn't had enough yesterday. He then broke the kiss getting some air as he looked at her.  
"I love you (F/N)….I love your perfect body… Your sweet personality the way your (E/C) eyes spark in the beams of the sunlight or how you laugh/smile makes my day…or how just by thinking of you makes me smile I basically love everything about you…" He said kissing her once again. She returned it and gave a small moan when she felt his hand caress her body. He body began heating up as she then looked at his member who had being standing up hard. While he was eating her Neck she reached for it stroking it. He then let out a groan and laid back smiling at the feeling of (F/N) hands. He hands felt so smooth and small. She bent to him and began licking his head as he let out moans. She blushed a lot as she put half of it in her mouth not wanting to choke. She then took it out and jerked it.  
"Fuck (F/N)….You're amazing …keep on doing it!" He moaned as he rubbed the back of her head smiling. After a few minutes he had finally enter her flower and was thrusting into her making her make those sweet sounds he loved.  
"S-Shizuo! A-ahh!" She would moan making him crazy and his cheeks red.  
"Yes..(F/N)! Make more of those sweet sounds of yours!~ " He demanded as he began to thrust into her more harder and faster until finally sliding it out and coming out of her. He breathed heavily and laid next to her as she smile breathing heavily as well.

"You always know how to please me Shizuo…" She said and kissing him  
"You surprised me…I didn't know you gave such amazing blow jobs…" He said with a chuckled and kissed her biting her bottom lip softly. She smiled and put her on top of him.

"Want to fall asleep like this?" he asked with an amused look on his face.  
"W-what no! I'm too heavy plus your tired and—"

He removed her (H/C) strings of hair out of her embarrassed face and kissed her smiling.  
"Good night my love…" He said as he lower her head to his chest and pulling the covers onto them He glances at her seeing how a smile formed in her mouth. She smiled red and heard how is heart beated so fast while he was with her.  
"Good night honey…" She whisper to him yawning and falling asleep.


	6. Some Date

Unatrual Love  
Chapter 5

Some Date….

Once again (F/N) woke up next to her short tempered boyfriend. Even though he looked scary when he was awake he was the cutest when sleeping. It was a Saturday morning and she had just remember that meeting she had with Izaya. She looked at her phone and saw 6 new messages.

 **"Hey (F/N) I just wanted to inform you that I have plans today so our meeting is off.** **"**

" **Hey is it true that you and Shizu-chan are going out: 0"  
"Ne (F/N) Answer me!"  
"Wake up lazy butt!" **

" **How did I get your phone number?!:0"  
"Anyhow Bye Bye!~"  
**(F/N) Smiled at the messages and deleted them as she got up and stretch. She kissed her blonde lover on his forehead and went to the shower. She was excited for today. Shizuo had promised her yesterday before falling asleep to go on a date. She walked to her tub turning on the faucets as she stripped down. Waiting for the tub to fill up she looked at herself and thought.  
"How could Shizuo have eyes for such an average girl?" She said instead of keeping it on her head.  
"I don't know…Maybe it's your beautiful body..or your cute (E/C) eyes…or your soft (H/C) hair…or the way your personality brings me joy…" The blonde smiled hugging her from behind and smiling.  
"Shizuo when did you wake up?" She asked giggling as he kissed her cheek.

"When you turned on your phone and smiled at something…" He said  
"Oh? Really?" She asked amused.  
"Yeah..Who was that making you smile? I thought I was the only one who could make you smile…" He comments sounding jealous.  
"Hehe you are but some texts are pretty funny I can't help but laugh." She answered smiling giggling. That smile brought him happiness and kissed her cheek once again.  
"Well let's get to the tub." He said letting her go as he walked a bit noticing he just standing there really red.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"We aren't going to fit!" She said as her bangs cover her eyes only showing her blushing cheeks.  
"Aww alright then.." He said as he left.  
"And puts some boxer on!" She yelled at him as he walked out chuckling.

After her bath she putted a whitish blue button shirt as she tucked it in her jeans and made her (H/C) hair into a high bun. She hummed putting her pearl earrings on and her red scarf.  
"Well I'm getting in the tub okay?" He said as he leaned into her kissing her. She smiled and kissed him back.  
"I'll go get your cloths okay?"  
"But are you going to be okay?" He questioned her worried.

"Yeah hehe." She said at the entrance putting her brownish boots on. He was afraid. What if people try to get revenge by beating her up or kidnaping her? He sighed and let her go. He had seen her fight before but still wasn't sure if letting her go alone was alright. As he got in she left and was ready to leave until she heard a horse sound as Celty appeared behind her and pulling out her mini phone.  
 **[Tanks for the cookies the other time even though I can eat but Shinra sure enjoyed them.]**

She holded her phone up.

"You're welcome." The (H/C) haired girl said with a smile.  
 **[You look stunning. Where are you going?]**

"Haha really? Thanks and I'm going to Shizuo's house to pick up some of his cloths." She answered.  
 **[Oh yeah is it true you guys are going out?! There's a picture of you guys kissing everywhere!]**

"We are." She said with a smile.  
 **[Did he stay at your apartment? Want me to take you to his apartment?]  
** "Oh my God please do! And yes he stayed hehe. " She said as a helmet appeared at her hands and she put it on. She then climbed on and held onto Celty as she rode off.  
'Thanks so much Celty!" The girl with the (E/C) Bowed.  
 **[It's alright haha. Well you guys have a great time and good luck!]**

The girl waved at her best friend as she ran up to her apartment to give the cloths to her boyfriend who was probably irrated by now. She saw him on the couch with a towel in his lower body covering his member.  
"Finally.." He said as he went inside her room and changed into his usual bar tender outfit. When he came out his girlfriend had her eyes glued on her phone and blushing.  
"Mmh…? Is that guy who texting you is making you blushing now?" His blood was ready to boil until she held her phone up to him revealing a picture of them kissing yesterday. He blushed and his blood boiled a bit.  
"Don't this people know anything about privacy?!" He yelled as he crossed his arms angry.  
"L-Let's just go eat somewhere…" she said turning it off. He nodded and got up holding her hand and letting it go putting his hands in his pockets making her a bit disappointed. After all the sweet stuff he told her this morning or the way he treated her he couldn't hold her hand? She felt sad but satisficed but mostly sad when she saw other couples holding hand or the girl hugging her boyfriend's arm. She then just stared at a couple and let Shizuo walk on. She then tried to catch up to him and try to hold his arm abut he move his arm to reach his mouth bending his cigarette and throwing it on the floor and stepping it. (F/N) Just looked down and continued to walk behind him.  
"Jeez Shizu-chan wait up for your girlfriend. Don't you realize you're walking to fast?" A familiar voice said as Shizuo looked behind with an annoyed looked on his face.  
"Piss off flea…I'm trying to have a good time with (F/N)"  
"Doesn't look like you're doing it right. She doesn't look like she's enjoying herself. Are you (F/N)-chan?" He said as he turn to face the (E/C) eyed girl getting closer to her. Why don't you just hug mine? I will wait for you and treat you better." He said smiling at her. He then moved back letting the bench fly right in the middle of both of them. She turned to look at her lover to see how angry he was.  
"Leave her out of this!" He said starting to chase him as leaving (F/n) behind. (F/n) Sighed and looked down and just continued to walk to a nearby café ready to eat breakfast.

"What a date…" She said to herself as a man walked up to her leaving a coffee on her table.  
"I didn't order this…" She said.  
"I know but pretty women aren't supposed to be sad. " The guy answered making her smile and she sipped on it.  
"How much will it be?" She asked going towards her bag.  
"Don't worry..It's in the house." He said smiling. She smiled back at him as Shizuo saw through the window he quickly made his way to him picking him from the collar.  
"Are you flirting with my girlfriend?!"

"N-no! I swear man!"  
"Then why the fuck are you smiling at her and giving her a free coffee?!" He asked angrily.  
"Shizuo Heiwajima Stop right now! Drop him!" She yelled at him as Shizuo let him go as he turned to her mad.  
"Why are you always so nice to people?! Why are you always smiling at them?! Stop that! They can all in love with you like this idiot did!" He yelled as he saw how her hand stopped mid-way before slapping him. He then notice he had made her cry and tried to embrace her.  
"Leave me alone!" She yelled looking down her bangs covering her eyes as she took her money out and slammed it on the table running out crying. Some date it turn out to be…


	7. You are my everything

Unatrual love.  
Chapter 6

You are my everything

Shizuo just stood there watching his angry girlfriend leave. He then shook his head and apologize to the guy running outside trying to catch up to her. He felt hurt he felt stupid. He had hurt her not physically but emotionally and he didn't want to break up with her…he felt scared…he had really fallen head over hills on this girl and felt like he couldn't let her go. He began to run to her but the crowd would let him even reach her hand. A man appeared in front of her and began to talk to her.  
"Hey cutie…I know you. You're Shizuo's girlfriend right? Why don't you leave him and go out with a real man like me?" He asked as he was getting his hand out of his pockets and put his arm around her waist. He had snapped and stop caring about the people and just ran to her but stop when she grabbed the guy and kicked him as he went flying away. He gulped and held her hand looking down at her. She had no idea who it was so she punched him but he stopped it.  
"Whoa…stop there sweetheart."  
"What do you want?" She asked coldly looking at him.  
" I want to apologize…You know…I was acting like a total jerk back there…wanna try again?" He asked with a smile. Her cold face became happy and she started crying a bit.  
"Whoa are you okay? What are you crying about darling?" He asked as he embrace her.  
"I love you idiot…" She answered as she looked up at him and gave him a small kiss.  
"Wanna go to the carnival now?" He asked with a smile as she Nodded and they left the other direction with their fingers interlock. After winning a lot of prizes for his girlfriend and getting in so many rides with her their last one was the Ferris Wheel.  
"Shizuo.."  
"Yes?"  
"W-were …you scare of losing me? Like, why did you came back to get me?"  
"Mmmh…Maybe I was scared because you mean more than any person to me. You are my everything…Everthing I think about…" He said as he cracks a smile.

"What…if one day…I just disappeared…?"  
"Then when that day comes… I'll go crazy…I will search for you… F I don't find you I will just wait for you to come back to me… and if that means by me staying forever alone then so be it…"  
The (H/C) hair colored girl jumped to her boyfriend's arm kissing him and he smiled and kissed her back making the little cart rock as they made out until the ride went on. After the rides and everything they were heading to his apartment which was closer.  
"Ne Shizuo..say..do you think we'll ever get married?"

"Why are you asking that? We've been dating for 2 days only." He said with a chuckle.  
"So? I think we're going to last for eternity right?" She asked with a giggle and saw her boyfriend stop walking.  
"Mmh? Nani? What's wrong?" She walked back towards him. He then looked down and kissed her embracing her.  
"Of course we'll get married….we will have a bunch of litte Heiwajima's running around us and aunty Celty." He said with a giggled as he picked her up and spun her around chuckling and making her giggle.  
"Shizuo! Haha stop haha!" She pleased with giggles. He then smiled and stop carrying her bridal style and kissed her once again before letting her go. They soon got to his apartment and went to sleep really quickly. This time they had no sexual interactions. The next morning Shizuo woke up and notice his girlfriend nowhere. He had sniff and it smelled delicious. He walked to his kitchen to find breakfast ready. It was a Sunday but he always called it a lazy Sunday because he never did anything.  
"Oh morning Shizuo" She said with a smile. He was a blessed man waking up every day with that smile first thing in the morning. He smiled and walked to her kissing her and picking her up smiling. "Morning sweetie…" He said back with a smile. "What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Rice with salted Wakame, miso soup and boiled fish with soy sauce." She answered as she took some string of her hair away from her face.  
"Mmh…" He sat on the table "Let's dig in!" He said with his chop sticks as she smiled at the view she had from him. How lucky was she meeting someone like Shizuo. She thought to herself as she admire his way of eating and giggled a bit as she began to eat. Later that day they had been in the covers watching movies but instead they were making out and almost naked. She blushed and got on top of him as she left him hickies everywhere where it could be noticeable as he did the same  
"Sh-shizuo…" She groan as he rubbed her panties making her very wet and making her groan. He was biting on her earlobe and holding her (H/C) hair as she gave one groan. She went down and stroke his member who was hard as rock as she licked it and sucked the head. He moaned a bit and held her hair tighter as she came to him and kissed her. He slowly made his way inside of her and making her moan and kissed her with tongue.  
"Mmh…yes..Shizuo..!" She moaned as she went up and down on his manhood he then moved his mouth from her mouth to her right breast licking it and sucking her nipple. He heard the moans she was giving and it turned him on even more. He then rubbed her clit roughly so much for her body she felt she almost came but just then Shizuo stop.  
"What's wrong?" She asked him.  
"I'm a bit shy to ask you this but I really want to try it… (F/N) Have you ever…tried Anal?" He asked blushing. As she became really red and just shaked her head in a no.  
"Wanna try?" He asked  
"Alright." She accepted it as she slowly pulled him out and bend over.  
"Just tell me when you want to stop…okay?" He asked as she nod and felt him make his way in. She felt pain and let out a cry as he quickly pulled out.  
"Are you alright?! I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked worried as he looked at her body. She shook her head again and smiled blushing.  
"N-no it's okay darling…just keep on going…" She said he he insterted once again making her feel pain as he began to thrust thee pain slowly started going away and it became pleasurable for her as he finger her and with the other hand massage her breast. After the both came they made out and then stopped for air.  
"Much for a boring and lazy Sunday huh?" She said with a giggle as Shizuo lighted up his cigarette and smoking it.  
"Hehe yeah…you always know how to pleasure me…" The girl commented as she took his cigar and pushed it on the counter.  
"Please stop smoking..it can kill you…" She warned  
"Fine then…only for you…" he said as he embrace her and kissed her forehead.


	8. She is the Definition of Perfect

Unatrual Love

Chapter 7

She is the Definition of Perfect.

The "lazy" Sunday ended and the lovely couple went back to their Jobs. On Wednesday (F/n) got a promotion and since a new girl came in (F/n) had to teach her the basics. Her name was Anne and she was really shy. She had long black hair with beautiful eyes. Though she wasn't very smart. (F/n) Had notice she had a lot of problems with the welcome master's and she had to practice. So (F/n) had to take her to her apartment to teach her a little more by her letting Anne go in first and (F/n) going in later to see how she was progressing. This obvious took time away to be Shizuo but she got to do what her boss said after all it was her job! And Shizuo could understand….she hoped…Of course Shizuo didn't doubt her but they had been dating for about a week and she had already seen how jealous he was. She could even talk to Simon sometimes because he would just complain that Simon complimented her too much but in reality he was just calling her pretty and that's about it. Plus Simon looked at (F/n) like a little sister but Shizuo just never got it and kept being jealous.  
"No Anne go again." (F/n) Complain as she went outside again and came in.  
"W-Welcome Master…"  
"Louder!" She commanded as she went outside again around a 30 minute practice Anne went home and (F/n) Sigh collapsing at her couch and falling asleep. Shizuo called and was losing his patience. He hadn't seen his girlfriend for about 3 days and he was going crazy! Thoughts came running to his mind. Was she cheating on him? Was she scared of him? Was she just tired of seeing him pick up fights with Simon just for calling her pretty? What was it?! He asked to himself those questions as he made his way to her apartment and saw her keys on her front door. He picked her keys and let himself in as he saw his goddess sleeping uncomfortable by the look on her face on the couch. He smiled and picked her up taking her to her bed and tucking her in. He removed her (H/c) hair strings out of her face and giving her a slight kiss on her forehead and then one on her tender lips. She was so beautiful…how did someone really ended up liking a man like himself? He was so happy to have found that person. That person that brings him happiness every time she talked to him or yet just smile. No words need. It was just enough to see her smile to make his day. From the first time he saw her smile on that fall morning while helping her pick her stuff he knew he _wanted_ to protect that smile. He _needed to._ He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to stay with her and lay beside her with their fingers interlocked. He wanted to ask her about her days and how was she doing. Was she doing okay? Did she have problems? He could fixed them. After all he is Shizuo Heiwajima. He then looked at her neck and smile at the hickey she had. He barely made that last Sunday. He then remember their first time. They just kissed and he lead on from there. He didn't even mind kissing her and making love to her even though he didn't know anything about her just that she could break anybody's jaw just by slapping them. He then smiled. They were such an unnatural couple. He was the vending machine thrower and she was a jaw breaker. He chuckled quietly just by thinking of it. Even though he just knew that about her he was having the greatest time of his life making love to her. The sweet sounds she made were just making him go crazy. They still do. The way she sometimes begged for more were so cute. She was irresistible that's why he had to take good care of her and make sure to try and control his anger around her. He didn't want to see her get hurt. Not even a little scratch. If someone ever hurt her he'll make sure to kill them! Kill them till they're dead! He caress her cheek and smiled at her. Admiring her. She was the definition of perfect…He then saw her roll over and groan.  
"Fine. I'll leave..." He whisper as he made his way out but before kissing her on her cheek and then leaving. The next morning (F/n) woke up in her bed and was confused. How the hell did she get in her bed when she remembered falling asleep in her couch? Maybe some of her fans at the café got in her house and tucked her in. Just thinking of that gave her chills. She just ignored it and got in the shower and made herself a (Flavor) cereal she then finished and walked herself to her work place. She stumbled with her boyfriend mid-ways and smile. She then ran to him and hugged him.  
"Shizuo! I missed you!" She said as she felt his arm go around her waist and lifting her up a bit.  
"Hey there (F/n) sweetie." He said kissing her and smiling.  
"I'm sorry for not having time to visit you babe." She said sadly pouting making her cute face making him chuckled a bit.  
"It's alright. You really don't need to worry. But I worry a lot so what's up?"  
"Well I got promoted at my job"  
"nice. We should go celebrate."  
"Yeah and I have to take care of a little 17 year old and teach her the basics. She needs to work on her Welcome master's so I take her home after work to practice at my house and I just end up tired and forgetting to call you." She pouted

"Oh, I see well know that I know that you aren't leaving me I happy and work hard okay?" He said with a smile

"Cheating? With who you are the cutest and sweetest guy I ever met. You bring me joy!~" She said as she held his cheeks and kissed him. He smiled and held her tighter while kissing.

"Shizuo I'm going to be late! Let me go!" She pleased giggling as she looked at him.  
"What's the magic word?"  
"Please?" She answered giggling.  
"Nope" He said kissing her neck holding on to her.  
"I love you..." She said smiling as she looked down at him. His arms then loosen and slowly let her feet tough the floor making sure he didn't hurt her. She then looked at him confuse.  
"I love you was the magic word." He said.  
"Those are 3 words silly!" She answered giggling. "Anyway bye love." She ran as she waved.  
"If you fall asleep on the couch again I'll make sure to tuck you in again!" He yelled to her as he waved with a grin. She didn't hear him well but just heard the words tuck in. She blushed and then found out who had tucked her in last night. She blushed as she ran late for her job.


	9. You're not average

Unatrual Love.  
Chapter 8

You're not average

It had been 8 months since Shizuo and (f/n) had gone out. The time of the year was summer and (F/n) loved it. Mostly because she hated the cold weather but because every time Shizuo went to her apartment or she went to his he was always shirtless. She enjoyed the view a lot. That view was always the cause of them getting it. So he kept on doing it because it pleased his girlfriend and because it was too hot to be with long sleeves shirts.  
"Hey Shizuo."  
"Yes?"  
"Let's go somewhere…like the beach.  
"I don't like the beach…"  
"Why?" Asked (F/n) as she pouted.  
"Because all the perverts go there and take pictures of girls…pisses me off…"

"But that's their problem…"She explained.

"Don't you get it? You're planning to go in bikini as well no?"  
"Y-yes but—"  
"See there going to be taking pictures of you! I don't like it so no." He said as he drank some of his PowerAde and looked at the TV.

"But…I have a man that can kick their butt if they take me pictures…plus you have never seen me in a bikini have you?" She asked seductively.  
" I have seen you naked a lot of times. It's fine by me." He said reasoning with her.  
"S-Shizuo!"She yelled as she threw a mini pillow as he smiled.  
"What? It's true!" He answered and picked the little pillow up.  
"Come on. Please let's go its like hell in here. .."She said as she looked down and Shizuo turned to see her and groan.  
"Fine let's go…"He said as he stood up and looked at her picking her up. She smiled and went to her bedroom and quickly went to her drawer/closet and took her bikini out. Shizuo just smiled at her. She was very happy and he knew that she always ended up winning. He just loved her so much he couldn't say no to her.  
"Here Shizuo you left these her a while ago." She said handing him his shorts.  
Öh. Thank you." He said as grabbed them and began taking his cloth off. He then stopped and saw (F/n) stripping. He stared as she stripped.  
"Wow…" He said and she then turned her head to him.  
"What?" She asked as she saw him.  
"Y-you're beautiful…" He complimented her and just starred.  
"Why are you surprise? You said you have seen me naked a lot of times." She argue back and grin.

"Psst yeah b-but! You always surprise me…" He answered back as he went to her and turned her around kissing her. She kissed back and felt how his tongue melted in her mouth. She gave out a small moan and he then moved to kiss her neck.

"S-Shizuo…. We can't we have to leave…"  
"Fine…fine. But when we come back can we have some of it in the shower?" He asked with smirk.  
"Shizuo!" she said with a chuckle as she kissed him. "Fine but let's go already." She said as she put her top on and grabbed her stuff. By the time they arrived there were a lot of people there. Erika and Walker.  
"Hey Shizuo and (f/n)!" He yelled while waving at us.  
"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" (F/n) asked with a smile as she started to put everything down.  
"Oh you know just came to relax and stuff." Walker answered.

"Oh I thought you guys were just going to stay home and watch some anime or read some manga…"  
"Oh come on (F/n)-chan. We are deep into anime but we do sometime come out of our cave."

"Yeah like from what I heard you and Shizuo stay inside your apartment and only moans are heard." Erika commented as both of you went red.  
"Who the hell told you that?! It was probably that damn asshole, I truly hate Izaya."  
"That's what all uke's say about their seme but I'm sure you're not an uke Shizuo…" Erika said.  
"Yeah he'll probably be the seme." Walker said.

You and Shizuo were confused. You had no idea what they were saying. Uke seme what in the world was that? Shizuo was already getting pissed so you just dismissed Erika and Walker. You sat in you towel as you took out sunscreen and gave it to Shizuo.  
"Can you please place some on me?" (F/n) Ask with a closed eye smiled as Shizuo was doing what he told. He slowly placed it on her and then kissed her neck smiling. She giggled and the hugged him.  
"Wanna go in the water?" (F/n) asked as she smiled looking at the waves.  
"Sure I guess…" He said as he stood up. As soon as she stood up he picked her up bridal style and spun her around making her laugh and then finally placing her down the water. It wasn't so cold but neither was it to warm. They had stayed there until the sun was going down. (F/n) Smiled and saw the man she loved next to her. He was staring at the sun while holding her hand. This hand, That had punch and left in comma so many guys…this hand that had uppercutted almost all of the surfers here because they were flirting/bothering her…this hand that had caress her throughout many nights…this hand that ran his fingers through her hair…this hand that had picked her chin up when they had gotten into fights…yes. Indeed she was holding the hand that she loved. She then smiled at her thoughts and rested her head on his shoulder and he smiled. He held her hand tighter. She was indeed the only girl he had ever felt love for. She was just perfect. She was beautiful she had a perfect body and last but not least she had an amazingly nice personality. She just drove him crazy. He never ever regrets making love to her on the first day they met. The first time he saw her was one of the best. He just looked at her and smiled.

"I love you…" He said as he looked at her. She smiled and turned to him blushing. He had said those 3 words for like forever but it still made him and her blushed. That's just to show how much love they had for each other. Around 7:00 they ended up leaving and they went back to her apartment. Like (F/n) said they made love in the shower. When the moans where over they returned to her bed and they were cuddling.  
"Hey Shizuo…" Yeah?  
Äre you happy with me?" (F/n) asked.  
"Why that question?"  
"Well…how could you ever come to like such an average girl like me?"  
"Oh sweet sweet sweet (f/n) ….you couldn't possibly be more wrong….You're not average…you're beautiful. You're an amazing person even if you don't believe it. You are…You are my everything. I don't think I will ever have these much feelings for anybody else other than you. But to point this entire thing out. You're not average okay? You are far from average." He said as he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her sleeping with her.


End file.
